All I Am Is Meaningless
by kinky chickens-do raindance
Summary: Zanna's parents were murdered before her eyes. She cannot remember the life she once lived. She is adopted by Leon, chief of police on destiny islands, she makes friends with the KH bunch. Will her past come back to haunt her? other FF characters included
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay so here is the prologue explaining what happened to our OC Zanna. Hopefully I will get the first chapter up soon. I will be adding in characters from the final fantasy series that weren't in KH so just bear with me please. Anyway I don't think that there is anything left to say apart from read, review and most important of all enjoy.

Prologue

The cool night breeze seeped through the open window, lightly grazing the sleeping girl's cheek causing her to stir in the seemingly peacefully night. The girl looked as though she was having a euphoric dream, however the serenity was not to last.

A piercing scream filled the calm air, waking the young silver haired girl. Her emerald eyes snapped open with shock; she held her breath waiting to see if it was all part of her dream. Another scream resounded shifting the air, the serene calmness was now eradicated and an aura of horror took its place.

Yet another blood curdling scream echoed through the night, the girl silently stepped from her bed and tip toed to her door opening it naught but a sliver. At the end of the corridor she could see into the living area. The girl had to stop herself from screaming upon looking out the crack. A column of bright moonlight illuminated the girl's mother on the floor, red blood pooled around her lifeless body. A tall figure stood over the body, stained sword in hand. The figure began to walk down the corridor towards the girl's bedroom, wiping the blood from his hands on the white walls leaving four read lines. The killer was whistling a tune of which the girl could not recognise but it still sent shivers down her spine.

The girl knew she had to moved but fear rooted her to the spot, her eyes darted about her room before stopping on her closet. She was able to close the door enough before the killer opened her bedroom door and stepped through. The girl pressed her eye to the closet door, peering though the gap. She could see the killer surveying her room, taking in every tiny detail before turning on his heal and closing the door behind him. The girl let out a relieved exhale she'd been holding and the killer stopped in his tracks mid-close. He turned back and walked over to the closet. The girl clapped her hands over her mouth silently cursing herself. She scooted all the way to the back of the closet until she could go no further, at which point the killer yanked open the closet door revealing her hiding place.

The moonlight flooded through the open window showing the killer's face. He had a scar that went diagonally across the bridge if his nose and half way down his face. This scar was something the girl would never forget for the rest of her life. The killer walked forward, his lips curled into a twisted smirk. "Well, well, well. What do we have here, a pretty young girl" he said in an equally as twisted voice as he began to draw his sword.

Just as this was happening, a car pulled into the drive and a man stepped through the front door. "Rosa, I'm home" the killer and the young teenage girl heard being called out. "Rosa?" the voice called again, "Rosa, where are you?" the voice continued.

"She's waiting for you in the living room" the killer called back.

"Who's there" the man called back, panic evident in his voice. "ROSA!" the man yelled as he got into the living room. He bent down and sobbed over his dead wife's, covering himself in her blood as he hugged her.

"Dad!" the girl called out as the killer yanked her from the closet holding his blade to her throat.

"Zanna!" the girl's father called back, running to her room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his daughter with a sword at her neck.

"Hello Cecil" the murderer greeted with a sadistic laugh in his voice.

"Seifer" Cecil growled "let her go and fight me"

"Hmmm okay" he agreed thrusting Zanna into the corner, reading his blade for battle. Zanna scrambled out the open window above her head while her father and his best friend fought. The battle did not continue on for much longer after that. Seifer, the victor with Cecil on his knees. Seifer drew his blade across Cecil's throat and that was that.

Zanna ran down the street in nothing but her tank top and boyleg underwear, tears streaming down her face blurring her vision but this did not stop her from continuing to run. She ran and she ran seemingly getting no closer to her destination.

A/N: Okay so there was you're first slice of my story. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to stick with me. Did you notice? I put in Cecil and Rosa from Final Fantasy IV. Oh yeah and by the way I do not own them or Seifer. Just to clarify any legal issues, they belong to out beloved Square Enix. Anyway I should be uploading the next chapter soon so please review. I'll give you cyber cookies, everyone loves cyber cookies right?


	2. Beginning of a New Life

AN: okay guys sorry it took me about 56 million years to put up this chapter but I hope that you will forgive me; yr 12 is an absolute killer. Let's see if you can play spot the final fantasy character that I do not own, of course this leads into the disclaimer, I own nothing but Rayne. T^T

Chapter 1

Shortly after, Zanna was found by the police. She was placed in the witness protection program and was now known as Rayne. Rayne however was not aware of that fact, due to her parents' murder being such a traumatic event. As she slept in the hospital that night her mind erased all her previous memories of her parents. When she awoke the next morning the doctors had told her that she was in a minor car accident and had sustained a case of amnesia. They had told her a fabricated life in order to save her the psychological damage that would occur if they had recounted the previous night's events. After she was given the all clear to leave she was placed in an orphanage that the doctors had told her she lived in all her life.

3 years later

Rayne sat at her window mindlessly fingering the thick layer of dust that had mounted on the cracked sill. The stench of the rain seeped through the frosted windows as buckets of water cascaded down from the roof like a waterfall. Thunder shook the window and Rayne was jerked back to reality as the younger orphans ran crying to her bed begging for comfort. Rayne took the children away from the window as the lightning illuminated the small orphanage. She laid each of the whimpering children to bed and kissed them on the head one by one. Rayne stay by them as they drifted silently off to sleep, the thunder and lightning passed as though it too were succumbing to a peaceful slumber.

"RAYNE COME HERE NOW!" the screech made by the orphanage carer ripped through the early night stillness rousing the younger children.

"Coming" Rayne replied as she rolled her eyes and made her way to the office at the other end of the cramped building. Rayne knocked gently at the door frame before she entered. "You called me Ultimecia?"

"Yes, tomorrow is your 17th birthday correct?" Ultimecia asked looking over the top of her red rimmed glasses.

"That is correct" Rayne confirmed in a mechanical tone, wondering what on earth the carer had cooked up in her evil mind. For she knew that it had to be something of ill will, Rayne was totally and utterly convinced that there was not one good bone in her body and that if you looked under her floor length coat you'd find a red pointed tail and horns under her thick silver hair. "I've been reviewing our old policy and by your 17th birthday we are no longer obligated to care for you. We cannot keep you." Ultimecia said quite bluntly and Rayne could swear she saw Ultimecia's eyes flash with excitement at the notion.

"What? That is under the old policy though so you can't kick me out like this" Rayne defended. This had been her home her whole life and now she was being forced to leave.

"Au contraire dear Rayne, as you were put under my care in the time of the policy being effective it applies to you. You have tonight to pack any belongings you may or may not have" she said cruelly, a small smirk flashing across her evil face.

Rayne spent the rest of the night packing the very few belongings into a brown paper bag which Ultimecia had so charitably donated. Rayne was allowed to sleep that night in the orphanage but had to leave at first light the next morning.

Light seeped through the cack in the window illuminating a small strip on Rayne's face causing the young silver haired teen to stir from a fitful slumber. Rayne opened her emerald eyes slowly, not quite ready to face the day's coming events. She reluctantly got up from her hard bed and grabbed her paper bag, leaving the orphanage silently not wanting to wake the younger kids. As Rayne looked up at the stone building that held her captive for more years than she could count, she bean to cry, although the building held her captive it was still her home and now she had nowhere to call home. Rayne hobbled down the dank side street tripping on her own feet as she went on crying. Soon after the heavens opened and it began to rain as though the gods too felt her pain.

Rayne continued to trudge along the main street of the World that Never Was, mud was smeared all over her exposed limbs. Shivering, she mindlessly kept walking without a destination in mind, she began to feel faint as she stumbled and fell on an exposed piece of pavement. Passers by paid no attention to Rayne as her vision turned dark and she slowly slipped out of consciousness.

As she woke she found herself in the back of a car, covered by a black leather jacket. As she became aware of her surroundings she remembered how she fainted in the street. Rayne sat up a little too suddenly and immediately became dizzy to the point of nausea.

"Whoa there, I wouldn't sit up too quickly if I were you. I don't know how long you were out before I found you but you've been out of it in here for over an hour" the diver of the car warned, Rayne was unable to see the driver's face, only his eyes only his eyes reflected in the rear view mirror, they were a soft pale blue. "Perhaps you better lay down again" the anonymous driver suggested, noting how pale Rayne's face was beginning to turn, Rayne nodded taking the strange man's advice and she slowly fell back to sleep.

AN: okay so that was chapter 1. Can you guess the man? I bet you can't ^-^. Of course there will be cookies and a special mention in the start of the next chapter if you can. Please review it would mean more than the world if you did.


End file.
